


Endorphins

by CenterAxisRelock



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heavy Petting, Power Play, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/pseuds/CenterAxisRelock
Summary: A certain sweaty post-workout Texan and an impulsive redhead show how much they missed each other.





	Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to indulge myself with a little fantasy that I couldn't get out of my head regarding Thermite coming back from the gym and Ash being all over him. What can I say, I'm easily tempted.  
> This isn't directly related to my other Ashmite fic, but you can assume it takes place after whatever transpires in AYHIYF.

It was a rather windy evening in Boston and Eliza was nursing a cup of coffee and a pretty sour mood. The movie she had put on had taken the turn for the worse and her mind was absolutely overworked due to spending the entire day at a defense meeting downtown. Even during the downtime given by Six, she wasn’t the type to stay idle. To make matters worse, she was growing hungrier by the minute. Eliza Cohen was a rather lousy cook and even though she could manage to get some basic chicken and rice together, she knew she’d rather wait for the dinner that was expecting her…hopefully, sometime this year. The redhead sighed, turned off the incredibly dull movie whose ending she had no intentions to find out, and reached for her phone, sliding it open with a click. She opened the messenger, then the most recent recipient and composed a text.

"If you’re not here the next 15 minutes, I might die of starvation."

Eliza put down her phone and emptied the lukewarm cup of coffee. A few seconds after, her phone went off with a ding. Jordan always answered her pretty quickly. She slid her phone open again and read: "I’m almost done. It’s a few minute drive to your house. I’ll skip the shower, you asked for it. Open the wine."

The reason for him being late was a rather quaint and comfy gym she had showed Jordan the last time he was here. In return, among many other things, he had made her one hell of a dinner. And breakfast. And then dinner again. Even the usually sarcastic Ash couldn’t help the dozens of genuine compliments that left her lips after almost every bite. So it only made sense that she spent yesterday scouting the local supermarket for beef, chicken, vegetables, various sauces, every ingredient that let him work his magic. And four bottles of wine – if they decided not to get hammered right away.

She was surprised at how much of a magician Jordan was. Eliza had seen good cooks, but he made it look effortless, not even looking at the process while having a conversation with her, just letting his hands move with lighting speed. The result was so good that she had to force herself to stop eating, despite barely being able to move at the end of the meal. The portions Jordan made were huge, though it made sense after she saw how quickly he wolfed down his own food.

Eliza followed his advice and opened a bottle of white wine. She mentally noted that they hadn’t seen each other in about two weeks. Six sent her and Jordan on seperate missions. It almost felt wrong, not having him to argue with during the planning and the ride to the objective. She almost talked herself out of it, but that night before his op, she called him to wish good luck. They laughed about it, but she could tell he was happy she called. While her lead mission was perfectly executed, the Black Hawk carrying Jordan, Mute, Finka, Maverick and Smoke experienced a crash landing, forcing them to fall back to a forest through which they were chased for what was apparently 12 hours. Eliza heard they had several close calls. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted to hear about it or not.

Jordan had flown in several hours ago, right when she was too busy to even pick up her phone. Apparently, after sending her a half-joking complaint that she hadn’t given him a key to her apartment, he opted to keep himself busy at one of the local gyms. Speaking of, Jordan probably was still at least ten minutes away. Eliza rubbed her eyes and took a rather large gulp of the wine in frustration, realizing that he’ll probably need time to shower and get changed before she can see any food being made. Honestly, she didn’t care how sweaty or grimy he was. They’d probably make a mess of her apartment during the night anyway.

Eliza bit her lip and ran a finger along the edge of the wine glass. Godamnit, not again. It had been more than a few weeks since they last even touched each other in a way that wasn’t a tap on the shoulder during work to alert towards danger. Temptation ran high, especially during the last few days. A couple of nights ago, she had almost bit back her pride and called to ask him to talk dirty while she brings herself to climax. And while her imagination was vivid and fingers skilled, her fantasies were only a slight glimmer of the intensity of their actual sex. She took another big sip of the wine, felt the warmth fill her body and her mind now drifted to Jordan in the gym. His training schedule was intense, always leaving him soaked with sweat. Eliza could almost see the way his hardened muscles flexed when in the deadlift motion, face wearing an expression of utter concentration. Him grunting as an animal and circling the gym after completing the set, as if he owned the place.

The redhead crossed her legs. _Jesus, get yourself together. Don’t give him the satisfaction of having you basically bent over the table as he walks in._

Not like that would be an unappealing situation.

Eliza would likely indulge in the dirty side of her mind deeper, if not for the ring at her door. Finally. She took a breath, set down the glass and proceeded towards the door, trying to ignore the undeniable fact that her heart was racing. She subconsciously glanced in the mirror on the way.

She opened the door. They took a few seconds appraising each other.

"’Liza."

"Jordan."

"It’s been a while."

"…like two weeks?"

"Felt longer."

Eliza rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her smile. "You’re gonna stand there and make up bad lines or are you gonna come in? I already opened a bottle of wine."

"Well, don’t keep me away from it then," Jordan chuckled, stepping over the entrance with his suitcase behind him, strongly dragging it across the door sill. Before Eliza could step back to let him take off his jacket, she suddenly felt herself pressed against him in a one-armed hug. He leaned down to press his lips against her temple.

"It’s nice to see you. Really. Thanks for the invite." His pleasant Texan drawl was punctuated with genuine amiability and his scruffy beard tickled her forehead. Eliza pressed her face against his chest. She breathed in his presence, musk and drying sweat mixing with hours old cologne and a hint of coffee and tobacco. His shirt still felt damp from his workout and he was so goddamn warm. _Fuck, she had missed him._

"No problem, I know you like Boston, so I figured, why the hell not." She let go of him and ran her eyes up and down the man. "Especially when you offered to cook."

"Expected you to have selfish reasons." Jordan smirked, shrugged off his green bomber jacket and looked around. "Just the way I remember it."

The woman shot him a quizzical look. "Hasn’t really been long enough to redecorate. You were here what, the middle of summer? I don’t spend enough time here to have a reason to change anything anyway. Well, except the…"

"Yeah. Sorry." Despite his words, Jordan’s face expression was anything but regretful. Since the last time he was here, she had to replace the bed.

The humor wasn’t lost on her, however. "Don’t be. I’m sure I was at as much fault as you were."

"Well, I’m sure you’ve thought about that time enough so that you remember clearly who’s mostly to blame." The self-satisfied gleam in his eyes returned. "Don’t worry, I’ll repay you."

 _Oh you will._ Jordan focused on his jacket for a moment to retrieve his phone and Eliza had a chance to look him over more carefully without him being a smug dickhead about it.  He still had his workout clothes on. The grey Nike shirt seemed almost made to distract people: it hugged his torso tightly, the fabric clinging to his buff chest and accentuating the outline of his abs. But his biceps were just absurdly eye-catching, the thick muscles bulging out of his short-sleeved shirt to the point where the fabric looked to be on the verge of ripping if he flexed. And what truly was a hit to her self control, was his rather tight fitting dark sweatpants that clung to his leg muscles. She ran her eyes over his crotch and felt her heart rate accelerate.

He was the perfect picture of post-workout masculinity, all sweat, musk and muscle. All the fantasies she had over the past few weeks came back to Eliza’s mind in rapid succession. And here he was, the handsome bastard standing in her apartment in his stupid, tight sweatshirt and that four week beard and god, she wanted to taste him, run her tongue across his warm skin, feel the weight of his cock in her mouth, just _have_ him.

Jordan turned his head back towards her and caught the woman stuck in her imagination. Confusion was present in his gaze: "Uhh, are you okay? I forgot, I’m sorry for making you wait, I wasn’t aware you were that-"

The words were knocked out of him by Eliza abruptly showing the man against the wall. He flashed a delicious smile and leaned down, expecting her to capture his lips with hers. But instead, she pressed her face to his strong chest, inhaling his scent through the tight, sweaty shirt. She dug her fingers into his chest, relishing the firmness, and drove her body up against his.

"Fuck, you’re eager," Jordan breathed out, surprised but definitely not disappointed by the gorgeous redhead literally throwing herself at him. His second remark was bit back with a swear when Eliza pressed her lower body against his rapidly hardening cock. She could feel his growing erection brush right against her already borderline soaking cunt, only separated by thin layers of clothing. Her moan intermingled with whispered obscenities and she lightly bit his still clothed chest to deny him the further satisfaction of hearing her driven mad by the mere touch of his cock.

But he knew her body all too well. "Felt that? I’m gonna bend you in half right against this goddamn wall."

She lifted her eyes from his chest and planted a hungry kiss on the bare skin above his shirt. "So arrogant. Maybe I’ll make you come in your pants just for that," she sucked on his skin hard to make her point.

Jordan’s groan indicated that her touches had a major effect on the man, already forcing himself to hold back, not pull down her pants and absolutely destroy her. "Fucking tease."

"Shut up. You can’t get enough."

As much as dry humping a sweaty Texan into oblivion was an attractive prospect, the growing insistent erection she felt pressing into her thigh was too tempting to bear.

"Get this fucking thing off." Eliza’s hands started desperately pulling at his shirt, wanting to get more near her bare flesh, and Jordan obliged, peeling the garment away from his skin and throwing his workout shirt away.

Eliza took the time to lean back and felt satisfaction that wasn’t even just a sexual one – it was partially rooted in a deep instinct of possession.  This sculpted and hardened body, decorated with battle scars, belonged to a man so intent to please her and taking pride in pleasing her. Just as much as she was his, at least for a night or two, he was hers.

And, almost as punctuating her thoughts, she licked at his skin, tasting the sweat and exploring his trained torso. Eliza grazed his nipple with her teeth, the throaty sound that escaped him triggered something darkly wonderful inside her. Jordan was now pitching a massive tent in his sweatpants, his dick almost desperately trying to break free of its confines. As she continued treating his chest to nibbles, bites and ministrations by her tongue, she moved her lower body against him in a slow grind, almost as if they were in the midst of a lazy fuck. She felt his cock throb against her core through their clothes. Eliza rubbed their bodies together, seeking that delicious friction, and the groans coming from him made her think that he might actually finish then and there. And she wouldn’t care, if anything, the thought that she made this sexy bastard, constantly surrounded by that alpha male confidence, lose his mind and blow his load in his sweatpants having barely entered her house, got her even more wet than she could imagine.

But that was enough for Jordan. He grabbed the woman by her waist, not exactly painfully, but firmly, immobilizing her. Eliza knew exactly what she was doing, but played innocent. "Oh, am I going too fast for you?"

Jordan’s insistent erection was pressing hard against her leg and his face betrayed major effort to maintain self control and not turn the gorgeous woman around and fuck her within the inch of her life. "Tell me- _fuck_ -why do I let you be in charge so often?"

Eliza wore a smile that almost made him reach his release right then. "Because I’m the only one who can handle you. Because I can make you come like a fucking firehose whenever I want to. And because I let you absolutely ravage me afterwards. Now let me go. I want your cock in my mouth."

The lust-dazed expression on Jordan’s masculine features both amused her and turned her on to no end. As his hands dropped from her waist, she reached up to plant a hungry kiss on him. Their tongues met and the kiss grew competitive, almost transitioning into bites, but she suddenly drew back. There will be enough time for that later.

Eliza slowly slid down his body, leaving a trail of spit on his torso. Finally, she came face to face with the intimidating erection poking through his sweatpants. The redhead pulled down the pants and felt drool gather in her mouth as she enjoyed the view of Jordan’s massive leaking cock bouncing out. She licked her lips, planted a welcome kiss on the head and took a part of his length in her mouth. The taste of him made her feel primal, as if his cock was the only thing worth a damn in the world.

"Oh how I missed you," she whispered after taking his erection out of her mouth to admire her handiwork.

"Goddamn, I missed you too."

"I wasn’t talking to _you_ ," she shot back before wrapping her lips around his now slick cock again.

Jordan’s chuckle transitioned into a breathy groan as her tongue ran across the underside of his throbbing length. "Fuck me, ‘Liza, your mouth is…god, I’m so close."

She worked his shaft with ferocity now, taking in as much as she could, drool coating his cock and her face. He was deep down her throat and as she began to gag, the groans and moaning that earnestly spilled from him, a signal that he was absolutely out of it. And, just when she felt like she can’t take it anymore and has to pull away, his hand snaked into her hair, pulling it and holding her in place while his cock pulsated deep inside her warm mouth. She could feel his entire body shake. With a curse and her name on his lips, Jordan reached his climax, coming right down her throat. Eliza could feel her eyes start to water and jaw ache, but was nothing if not determined to reduce him to a mess. His hips started to move, fucking her mouth in slow motions and by the amount of hot come in her throat, not to mention the sounds leaving the man, she could tell he had been pent up. And she was eager to help him blow off whatever steam he had.

After what seemed like an eternity, his motions ceased and Eliza pulled away, his cock popping out of her mouth, remnants of his come and her saliva forming a mess between them. She cleaned her face up the best she could and looked the man over in self-satisfaction, noting his trembling muscles, his eyes, glued to the wall, clouded with bliss and his expression one of major relief.

"I think I spoil you," Eliza remarked and dragged herself up with the help of his body. Moments went by without an answer, but then Jordan seemingly regained the ability to speak, cleared his throat and blinked the bliss out of his eyes before focusing his gaze on her. But he didn’t say a word. Instead his left hand found its way into her hair again and dragged her head back just firmly enough to have a decent grip. He lifted two fingers from his right hand and didn’t even need to ask – she opened her mouth instinctively and wrapped her lips around the digits, running her tongue over the unusual texture of his scarred skin. After briefly admiring the way her lips moved around his fingers as if they were his cock, he pulled them away from her skilled tongue. Then, as a man on a one-track mission, his right hand deftly unbuttoned her pants and unceremoniously slid behind her panties, finding her, as expected, obscenely wet. Eliza moaned softly and hoped that he wasn’t seeking revenge for the little power trip she went on just before.

"So fucking turned on from sucking my cock, my god," he started in deep Texan drawl. "How many times you fingered yourself to the thought of me while I wasn’t around?"

Eliza tried to maintain her pride, but just as she had a snark-filled comment ready, his rough fingers brushed against the exact spot that drove her particularly crazy. She averted her eyes and bit her lip hard, but she could still see his triumphant expression in her peripheral vision. _You’re fucked, girl. He’s too good._

She forced herself to look him straight in the eyes. "I-damn you, yes, fuck, I did. You know I did. I couldn’t stop…couldn’t stop thinking-oh jesus, Jordan."

His smirk tortured her almost as much as his slowly moving fingers. "Oh, I know. I wanted you to hear that tone your voice gets when you’re fucking soakin’ and begging me to fuck you. How goddamn desperate you sound. Just for me. And now you can come."

Eliza clutched her arms around his shoulders and started riding his skilled fingers, just as wanton as he claimed her to be, moans growing in intensity as she felt approaching the peak that she longed for so badly. Their eyes met and she begged, silently. Jordan added another finger inside her and she bucked against his hand in an almost violent manner now. And, with one final motion, one curl of those amazing fingers, he pushed her over the edge and made her come with a longed-for, powerful orgasm. Her cunt tightly clenched around his fingers, her body grinding out her climax in powerful waves, the obscenities that left her lips both cursing out the man and praising him. Why does Trace have such a hold on her? And why does she welcome it?

When Eliza came back to her senses, after a borderline blackout, she had been sat down on the floor. Jordan was on the floor in front of her, bare chested and very proud of his handiwork.

After a good few minutes of silence where nothing needed to be said, she focused her gaze and stretched out her suddenly tired limbs. "I can’t believe we barely made past the entrance."

Jordan’s face lit up with gratification. "What can I say, you’re an amazing host."

"I’m a hungry host right now."

"Oh, so that’s my role here? I make you come and cook for you?"

Eliza smiled at the certainly appealing prospect. "Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Consider yourself hired."

Jordan’s grin grew wider. "If this has been any indicator, you’ll need a cleaning service as well by the time we’re done here."

"Well, a lot to look forward to then. How about let’s start with getting me up?"

He was on his feet in a second and extended his arm. "Oh, of course. Gotta take responsibility for what I’ve done."

Eliza squeezed his strong, scarred hand and rolled her eyes. "Jesus. Get your stuff inside before I kick you out."

"Uhuh, sure. You’ll get a whiff of that steak and you’ll beg me to never leave again. Did you get everything I asked?"

"Yeah. And more. We probably don’t need to leave the house for the next four days if we don’t want to."

The Texan’s face lit up in a predictable smirk. "I didn’t intend to. Hand me my shirt?"

Eliza glanced at the formerly distracting garment bundled up on the floor. "Oh, you don’t need a t-shirt to cook."

"You’re a bossy woman, Cohen," Jordan let out one of his deep chuckles that she admittedly had missed. "I was actually hoping for a shower, if you can grant me one of those?"

As sexy as he was with his sweaty torso on display, he did need a shower. But she was feeling just a little bit selfish. "Tell you what. I’m gonna take a quick bath. If you bring me wine and I smell food being made, we’re going to the Celtics game tomorrow and you can do anything you want to me tonight. Deal?"

Jordan sighed. "Damn, you do spoil me."

"I do what I can." Eliza reached up to pull his head down, softly grabbing the man’s hair, and pressed her lips to his. He instinctively opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back with a light bite.

"I know your tricks by now, Mister Trace. Off you go."

Jordan gave her a sly smile and an ass squeeze before proceeding towards the kitchen, still shirtless. She admired the view of his shifting back muscles for a while and headed into the bathroom. Before she let the water run, she caught a sound of him whistling something that vaguely resembled a beat, coming from the kitchen.

For a moment, a sad understanding hit that they probably won’t have more than five days together here. But for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Boston is the closest thing Ash has to a home in the US, due to her time spent there during college when she fell in love with the city. Also, Thermite is an amazing cook, because of course he is.  
> I intended this to be a one-shot, but I'm considering doing something like a series because I want to write these two in some domestic scenarios (that's how you know it gets serious) instead of getting shot at every two seconds like in AYHIYF. But idk, tell me what you think, feedback is super fucking awesome.


End file.
